A Friend From Hell
by MiyukiTanji1826
Summary: Her family destroyed, Marionette searches for the murderers. But she meets a man that offers to help her and accepts his offer, knowing the cost of revenge. Her new friend brings his friends into her world, but the secrets that lie behind everyone are unbearable. Can Marionette get revenge and finish the contract, or will she abandon everything as the truth is revealed?
1. The Man With Strange Eyes

**I always like to put OC's in stories, and this isn't an exception. I don't really know where this is going, but I know it is going somewhere great!**

London, England, 2014; a scary place to be when you are alone. Especially when you are sixteen. There are things that happen that should never be done. Murder is one example and is the reason why I am alone.

My name is Marionette Nightingale. I used to have a family. A rich family that worked hard for what we had. We were the proud owners of the Nightingale Co.; one of the best toy manufactures of the world. We made anything you could think of, but our most popular invention was our marionettes. They weren't like any regular marionette, though. They were "magical" to the eyes of those who looked at the dolls. They had a look that made you fall in love with them. Only the Nightingale Co. could make something as spectacular s these dolls, and that is where I got my name.

Returning to the present, my family is dead. They died almost seven months ago. Nevertheless, I just now got back to London. The people who killed my parents and my siblings took me away. They tortured me and almost killed me, until the day someone saved me. He was wearing a long, black dress-like outfit. The man wore a black hat that looked like something out of _Alice in Wonderland_. His hair was long and grey and he spoke to me only to say that I needed to return to London. That was nearly two months ago. It has taken me the rest of that time to get here.

I've only been here a few days, and I don't have any money so it isn't a walk in the park. I have been trying to find the guy who saved me, though I don't even know if he lives in London. I haven't eaten since I got here, and I barely ate before. I sleep where I can, and hope that I'm safe, but I can only wonder how much longer I can live like this.

I walk around as if I don't know where I am. Even though it has only been seven months since I was last here, everything has changed. There are so many illegal things going on like trafficking and drug deals. My parents never used to let me go out on my own, and now I understand why. Moreover, there are people following me. They have been since yesterday so I deicide to walk into the first door I see. I quickly open it and slip in. I look around and realize that I walked into a pub, what fun…

I walk over to a window and look out. The guys that were following me are standing around the front of the building waiting for me to show myself. I sit down in a chair and hold my head in my hands. _What do I do? If I leave they get me, and if I stay here they will, at some point, come in and get me. Do I take the chance to hide or run?_

"How old are you?" someone asks me. I quickly sit up. A man with black hair, red eyes, and a black suit is standing in front of me. "How old are you?" the man repeats.

"Uh, I-I'm si-" I pause. If I tell him I'm sixteen he'll just kick me out, so I have to lie. "I'm twenty-two," I say. The man looks at me then takes a seat across from me. Maybe I just got myself into a very big problem.

"Even I can tell you are not twenty-two. You are sixteen, am I not correct?" he asks in a mocking tone.

I look at the table. "Yes, you're right," I say slowly.

"Then what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Hiding," I say. I glance out the window and he follows with his eyes. "They've been following me since yesterday, and I don't know who they are."

I look back to him and notice he is smiling. "Would you like some help getting rid of them?"

I stare at him blankly. "What do you mean?" I ask.

The man chuckles and looks at the men outside. "I could help you get rid of them, if you'd like me to."

"But you don't even know me. Why would you help me…" I can't help but wonder if he wants something from me. My mind swirls with thoughts of things that I could get myself in to if I agree to let him help me. I quickly stand up and run out of the pub. Of course they immediately see me and follow as I run down the street.

I run whichever way I can to try and lose them, but every time I think they are gone, more are waiting for me at another turn. I run down an ally and find myself at a dead end. I hear them getting closer to me and I start to cry. I don't want to go back because they'll kill me for sure. And I'm not ready to die until I make them all pay for killing my family. But I don't know what to do now.

"There you are. You're trapped now, Marionette," one of the men says. I turn around and see all of them standing at least fifty feet away from me, and there are at least twenty or more of them. All of a sudden I feel something drop on my head. I look up to the sky and notice it is starting to rain. I look back to the men and sigh.

"Heh, I never thought I would die so soon. Not in a million years would I have ever thought I'd die at sixteen," I say to myself.

"We never said we were going to kill you, sweetheart. No, we're gonna have some fun before we do that," another man says.

My body freezes. I don't want to go through that hell again. But I don't have any options left. I'd rather die than be caught, but they don't care. I back up into the wall as they get closer to me. I feel the rain falling on me, and I watch as it falls on them. This is the end for me, and I can't do anything to avenge my family's death.

I close my eyes and listen to the rain as it falls on the cobblestone walls and ground since I wont hear it anymore. Out of nowhere I hear the men scream. I open my eyes to find all of them dead. My feet slip and I fall on the wet ground. The man from earlier, the one in the pub, is standing in the middle of the men. His eyes are different from before, almost a swirling purple, but it's raining so much I can't be sure. He looks at me and walks towards me. I am frozen stiff out of fear and aw of the man.

He bows and holds his hand out to me. I take it and he helps me up. "Are you alright?" he asks gently.

"What are you?" I ask, ignoring his question.

He smiles. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes," I say unconsciously.

"I am a demon," the man says.

I laugh. "Right, I believe that. Cute, but seriously, are you some kind of military spy or something?" I ask.

"No, I am just a demon," he repeats.

I look at him. "You're serious," I say. "But, why did you help me then?"

"I noticed you were all alone. You look as though you haven't eaten in several days, if not longer. I can tell you've been through hell," he says as he reaches for my hand. He pulls it up to his mouth and kisses it.

I quickly pull it away and back up into the wall again. "Listen, I'm grateful to you for saving me, but I didn't ask you to so you can't make me do whatever it is you want me," I say.

He looks into my eyes with a sad look. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'm not here because of that, I promise. You seem as though you need someone to help you."

"What do you mean help me?" I ask. I relax a little since he doesn't seem like he is going to hurt me. But what does he want with me?

"You don't have anywhere to stay and no one to help you, am I right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I ask irritably.

"My question for you is this, then. Would you like me to be your butler on your quest for revenge?" he asks.

"Wait, how did you know about that?" I ask.

"I am a demon, I know several things. But if you say yes, you need to know that you can never go to heaven and that once revenge has been grasped, I will take your soul."

I think for a moment. _This is making a deal with the devil, but if I don't take this chance, there is no guarantee that I'll live to see tomorrow._ I look to the sky for a moment and watch the rain fall. Either this is the last rain or one of the many I will see. I look at the demon and take a breath.

"How about this," I begin. "No revenge for you to help me with, but be my friend for as long as I want, and when that time is over you can have my soul. But you have to do whatever I say and you have to protect me as I hunt down my family's killers and my kidnappers. Deal?" I say as I stick my hand out and wait for a reply.

"Think about this very carefully, now. Once this is done, there can be no turning back," he says cautiously.

"Listen, you followed me because you wanted my soul and I'm not ready to die. I don't know what is so special about me or what you know, but don't make mistakes and let chances slip away. And I don't care what consequences come to me in the end by making a deal with a demon. I doubt it could be worse than what I've already gone through." I say, my hand still extended.

"Then the contract is sealed, Marionette," he says with a cruel smile.

He takes my hand and a blinding light appears. I let go and stumble over my feet since I can't see. Someone catches me, though. I open my eyes and realize that it's just him. He lets me go and I shake my head. I look at him and remember that I don't even know his name.

"Oh, what's your name?" I ask.

"Whatever you would like it to be. I am yours now, so it is your choice," he says calmly.

"Oh, what joy," I say nonchalantly. _A name, a name. Think of a name…_ That's when I remember a name I overheard one of the men that held me captive say that is perfect. "I have the perfect name for you," I say joyfully as I jump up and down. I clap my hands and twirl around once, then grab both of his hands and smile. "Your name is Sebastian Michaelis! Do you like it?"

A smile plays across his face. "It's perfect, my lady." He bows and I hit him on his head.

"No," I say. "You're my friend, not my butler or something."

Sebastian looks at me evilly at first, then smiles and stands up. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

I giggle. "Don't be sorry. You've done nothing wrong…" I think for a moment. _He is a demon. Can I really say that he's done nothing wrong?_

"Hold still," Sebastian says as he pulls a brilliant purple ribbon out of his pocket and wraps it around my neck. Then he ties it off in a bow.

"What's the ribbon for?" I ask.

"I will explain later," he says. "First let me get you out of this rain."

Sebastian takes my hand and leads me away from the ally and dead bodies. We walk down the rainy streets of London for what seem like forever, but this time I have a friend by my side, even if he is a demon.

"Hey, Sebastian, where are we going?" I ask.

"Home," Sebastian says.

"But I don't have a home," I say. I look down at my clothes and see how dirty and ragged they are. Not to mention wet. "And I'm too dirty to go to an inn."

Sebastian stops in front of a building and smiles. "Well then, my dear friend, we will just have to get you some clothes," he says as he opens the door. We walk in and I see a million different kinds of clothes in so many different colors.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I squeal.

"Pick out whatever you want," Sebastian says.

"But, I don't have any money," I say. I start to tear up. But Sebastian pats me on my head and smiles.

"Don't worry about that. Just pick out something."

I smile. I rush off into the clothes and start looking. I pull one out and put it back, find something else and ask Sebastian if he likes it and end up putting it back. It takes me forever to find the _perfect _outfit, but I finally find it. It is a pink jacket-type shirt that comes down to my ribcage with a pair of jeans and sneakers. And we even found this cute little British ball cap that works with my clothes.

As I put my hat on in the dressing room, I look at myself in the mirror. It's been a long time since I last looked at my reflection. My brown hair is to the middle of my back, my eyes are brown, my skin is pale, and my body is a little bony, less than I was expecting. I look at the ribbon around my neck and think about taking it off, but it's too pretty to take off. I walk out of the dressing room and Sebastian is waiting for me. I twirl around and smile.

"That looks perfect," Sebastian says.

"Yay!" I jump up in the air and squeal again. "This is so exciting!"

Sebastian grabs my hand and stops me from jumping anymore. "Calm down. If you get too excited you won't have anymore energy before we get home."

I look at him. "Sebastian, I don't have a home," I say, becoming depressed.

"Let's go," Sebastian says. He leads me out of the store and opens the door to a car that is parked just outside. I look at him and he smiles. I shrug my shoulders and get into the car. Sebastian gets in beside me, shuts the door, and the car starts to move. I look at the window and watch the world go by. Life is so exciting now, and has changed so quickly. I have a friend, and apparently a home, now. Maybe things will get better now that I'm not alone anymore.

"Sebastian, how old are you?" I ask. I continue looking out the window while I wait for him to say something.

"How old do you think I am?" he retaliates.

I turn and look him up and down. I think about how old he _could_ be. "Are you in your twenties?" I ask.

Sebastian laughs. "Sure," he says.

"Hey, not 'sure'. Yes or no," I demand.

"Yes," he says.

"Ok, so are you… twenty…..one?" I ask.

"Yes," Sebastian says. He pats my head and smiles. I hug him and he tenses up, but then he hugs me back.

"Thanks for being my friend," I say, "even if it's a contract."

Sebastian doesn't say anything for a moment, as if he isn't sure what to say. "What happened to your family?" he asks.

I sigh and let him go. I look back to my window again and begin my story. "It was my sixteenth birthday and my family was having a party for me. It was just my parents, my two brothers and my sister, but it was better than what I have now. Now I don't have any of them. We were all laughing and having a fun time when someone knocked on our door. My father went to answer it. Then we heard him scream run followed by a gun shot. We all tried to run and hide, but there were too many of us to hide. Since I was the youngest, they decided to hide me in the hidden door that was just in the hall after the first staircase. I could see out, but no one could see in. I was then forced to watch them die. The men searched the whole house for me that evening, and they never found me. When they left I fell asleep in there. But I soon woke to smoke and fire. I had no choice but to leave. The minute I busted through the front doors they caught me and took me away."

I turn to look at him and notice that he, too, is looking out the window. "Not what you were expecting?" I ask him

Sebastian looks at me out of the corner of his eye and then back to the moving world. "No, that isn't it. I just don't know what to say."

"Well, I'm sure you've seen worse," I say.

"You'd be surprised what I have seen," Sebastian replies.

"Heeeyyy, where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see, Marionette," he says.

"How do you know my name? I never told you it," I say.

Sebastian takes a deep breath and looks at me. "I already told you that I know things."

"So then why did you ask me about my family?" I ask.

"I don't know everything," Sebastian says stressfully.

"You know I can go on forever, right?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh really?" he asks me with one eyebrow raised. "How long do you think forever is?"

"I'm only sixteen. I don't know everything," I say with a smile.

"You learn quickly."

"If you say so, Sebastian."

"You know, I've been anything from a mercenary to a butler, but I've never been a friend to anyone before," he says, changing the subject.

_I thought he said he was twenty-one._ "There's always a first for everything," I say. My neck itches out of nowhere so I scratch it. I feel the ribbon around my neck and remember that Sebastian said he would tell me what it was for later. It's later. "Hey, what's the ribbon for?"

"I guess I should tell you." Sebastian takes a deep breath and leans up against the door with his arm and props his chin on his hand. "Demons mark their prey with a seal, I suppose is what you might call it. The more visible the seal, the more powerful the contract between the two. Yours is on the side of your neck," he says.

"What? I wanna see," I say as I pull the ribbon off and try to see it.

"Maybe you would like a mirror," he says as he hands me one.

"Oh, yeah…" I say. I feel so embarrassed now so I take the mirror quickly. As I look at my neck, I see the seal he was talking about. It is a purple circle with a star in the middle. "Huh, so I have to keep it covered up then."

"Yes, that would be the smartest thing," Sebastian says sweetly.

I hand him back the mirror and notice that he is wearing black gloves, which he wasn't wearing before. "When d'you put gloves on?" I ask.

"When we secured the contract," he says.

"Why?"

Sebastian chuckles softly. He does a lot of that and I don't know what's so funny. He takes his left glove off and shows me his hand. The back of his hand has the same seal as my neck. "We both have one, and it's better if we keep them hidden. We don't want everyone to know that you sold your soul to a demon."

"Oh, OK!" I say cheerfully.

Sebastian puts his glove back on and takes the ribbon out of my hand. He wraps it around my neck like earlier. He leans back in his seat and looks to the window. I stare at him to see how long it will take for him to become annoyed, but it isn't working so I decide to poke him. It still isn't working. I finally just cross my arms and look out my window. All of a sudden I hear him laugh. I turn and glare at him.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I ask grouchily. He looks at me and tries to stop laughing, but he can't. "Why are you laughing?" I yell.

Sebastian clears his throat and smiles. "I'm not easy to annoy, so I thought it was funny when you tried," he says breathlessly.

My face turns red and I look out the window. "Whatever," I say.

Sebastian continues to laugh softly for a few minutes, and then everything gets quiet. I try to figure out where we are going, but it has been so long that I don't even know anymore. We turn down a country road and I start to remember my family. How we used to play on Sunday afternoons and all the balls we used to go to, even though I couldn't dance to save my life… I miss them so much, but I'm not alone anymore, and with Sebastian's help I _will_ make those people pay for what they did.

"Marionette, we are home," I hear Sebastian say faintly.

I snap out of my daydream and look at him. Sebastian gets out of the car on his side and walks around to open my door. Since he isn't my butler, I jump out before he can open it. I turn to look at my new home and my body freezes. The car leaves and Sebastian walks over to me. I look at him, but only for a brief moment.

"Do you know where you are?" Sebastian asks sweetly, if a demon can do so.

My eyes start to tear up again as I take it all in. "This is my home. But how… how is it here? It burned down seven months ago and that isn't enough time to build a house as big as this," I say as my tear filled eyes begin to overflow and race across my face.

Sebastian wraps his arms around me and I cry into his chest. "If I couldn't do this for you, then what kind of friend would I be?" he says. I don't say anything; I'm far too happy. I can't have my family back, but at least I have a home that is mine and a friend by my side.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! I am still working on the next chapter because I've fallen to quite a tricky spot. But with the help of Bassy, maybe i can get it done!**


	2. Sebastian's Friends

I stop crying and he lets me go. We walk in and everything is as if it never burned. All the paintings are here, and the same ugly wallpaper, and the stains from where my sister and I would drop water balloons off the second floor landing to the ground at our brothers are here too.

I turn to Sebastian and smile. "Thank you so much, but how did you do it in such a short time?" I ask. "You were with me the whole time, and I never told you anything about my home."

"That doesn't matter," Sebastian says as he pats my shoulders. "Go explore and see that everything is as it was before and I will fix you something to eat."

I take off and run through the house. I first go to my room, and everything is there so I leave for the living room. I search through all of the rooms in the house except for my family's rooms. I just can't bare to go in there right now. I walk to the kitchen and find Sebastian cooking.

"Hey, whatcha cookin'?" I ask.

Sebastian looks at me and smiles. He has a perfect smile, too. "Something you will like, I promise."

"OK!" I say. I walk around the kitchen and look through all the cabinets and drawers, and pop up at Sebastian every now and then, but there isn't really a lot to do so I start to leave.

"Marionette, wait a moment," Sebastian calls after me. I stop and look at him.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I have some… friends coming over to help with things around here," he says with a smile. "Is that alright?"

"Really!? There are going to be friends over!?" I exclaim.

Sebastian laughs. "They have been by my side for a hundred years or so."

Now I start to wonder how old he really is, but I'm sure he is joking. "Well, I can't say I've had many, or any, friends like that."

Sebastian smirks and looks away from me. "They should be here around six, which is just in a few hours. I'll introduce you to them when they arrive."

I open the door and leave. For a long time I've been alone, and all of a sudden I have so many new friends. It's like a dream come true… I think.

I walk down the hall and into the entry room. Such a huge area for it only to be used to walk through, but then again we did have balls in here. I open the front door and sit down on the steps. _I'll just wait for them to get here. It isn't like I have anything else to do._ I look at the sun setting and smile. Its bright orange glow surrounds all of the lush trees on our… or my property. I lie back, look at the sky above me, and notice that the stars are coming out, slightly hidden by a few clouds. I close my eyes and breathe in the damp evening air. I can almost even smell my mothers perfume…

"Marionette, wake up. Marionette," someone calls.

"Hmm…"

"It's time to wake up, Marionette," the person calls once more. "There are some people here who would like to meet you."

I open my eyes and realize that I am inside. I sit up and see Sebastian sitting at my feet on the couch in my living room. He smiles and looks to his left, my right. I follow and see five people standing there. I quickly stand up and smile at them. They smile back and Sebastian quickly starts to introduce them to me.

"Marionette," Sebastian says as he stands and walks over to them, "I would like you to meet my companions. This is Mey-Rin." He points to the only girl there. She has auburn hair in pigtails and glasses.

"'Ello miss," Mey-Rin says. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here," I say.

Sebastian walks over to a boy with blond hair and a blue eyes. "This is Finny."

"Hello Finny. Nice to meet you," I say.

"Nice to meet you too, Marionette," Finny replies.

Then Sebastian walks over to a short old man and says, "This is Tanaka, but he doesn't talk often because of his old age."

"That's fine! Sometimes the quiet ones are always the best listeners," I say cheerfully.

"Ho, ho, ho," Tanaka says. I smile, but in a weird way because I don't really know what it means.

"Now this is Bardroy." Sebastian stands beside a man with darker blond hair than Finny, a scruffy beard, and a cigarette in his mouth.

"Finally, he finds someone who is pretty," Bardroy says.

I blush. "Oh, that's sweet of you."

Sebastian rolls his eyes and I do everything not to laugh. Now he walks over to a young boy, close to my age, with dark blue hair and a blue eye because he has an eye patch over his right eye, and smiles. "Last but not least, let me introduce you to Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel bows and I laugh. He looks up at me with a strange look on his face. "I'm sorry," I say. "I don't mean to sound rude, it's just that I'm not used to people bowing to me."

Ciel smiles. "But it is only right for a man to bow to a beautiful lady."

I blush more now than before. Sebastian glares at Ciel for a moment and Ciel smirks at him. _I wonder what that's about…_

"Now that you have met everyone, I think it is time to eat supper," Sebastian says.

We all walk to the dinning room and my mouth drops to the floor. All of the food on the table is so fancy that I don't even know what it is, but some of it looks like snails… I sit down first and then the others sit.

"So… Now what?" I ask.

Ciel laughs. "You eat."

I look at all the food. Even when my parents were alive, we _never_ had this much food. I look around and notice that everyone is eating, and I'm here staring at it. I shrug my shoulders and dive in…

"Wow, that was fantastic!" I say when I finish eating.

"I'm glad you liked it," Sebastian says.

"You could have been less of a pig," I hear Ciel muttered.

I stand up and point my finger at him. "Watch your mouth, Ciel. I haven't eaten anything in who knows when. This is my first time being home in seven months so you can just shut up!" My face is hot and I can feel tears. I force them to stay back, though. I look around and see that everyone is glaring at Ciel. He deserves it, calling me a pig. I knock my seat over as I try to get out of it and walk to my room. I slam my door shut on hop on my bed. The tears I tried to hold back come flowing without any sign of stopping.

"That Ciel, who does he think he is?" I cry into my pillow. "I was hungry…" Suddenly I hear a knock on my door. "Go away!" I shout and throw my pillow at the door. I glare at it, daring the person on the other side to open it. Slowly, the door begins to open and Sebastian appears. He shuts it just as slowly as he opened it. "What do you want?" I ask him, trying to force my tears to stop, but with no luck.

Sebastian walks towards me. He sits on my bed and looks into my eyes. "Marionette, Ciel didn't know about your past," he says sweetly.

I shake my head furiously. "I don't care! I was just so hungry…"

Sebastian wraps his arms around me and I cry, once again, in to his chest. "I know, that is why I fixed all of that food. It wasn't for them. It was for you."

I make a fist and hit Sebastian's chest slightly, not enough to hurt. "So, why do I feel so horrible?"

"Because you are scared."

I glance up at him and see he is smiling at me. "What are you smiling about?" I ask. I pull away from him enough that I can see his face and I rub my eyes.

"Your face is red," Sebastian says. I stop rubbing my eyes and look at him once more. He moves his gloved hand to my face and wipes away my tears. I smile wearily at him. "Why don't you go to bed. You have had a long day."

I nod my head and he walks over to my dresser. I'd tell him he didn't have to get my clothes, but I didn't realize how tired I was. He comes back with a night shirt and pants. "Do you want me to leave while you change or turn around?" Sebastian asks.

"Turn around," I say, drearily.

Sebastian laughs softly and turns around. I change the best I can and tap his shoulder when I finish. He turns around and pulls my covers back. I hop in bed and let Sebastian cover me up. "I hope you sleep well, Marionette," Sebastian says. His voice has a sweet and dreamy sound to it, one like a prince in a fairy-tale.

Sebastian goes to leave, but before he is out of my reach I grab his arm. He turns back to look in my eyes. "Sebastian, please stay with me. I'm scared," I say.

I'm sure Sebastian probably regrets ever becoming my friend, but he is so nice that maybe he doesn't mind. He walks back over to me and holds my hand in his. "I will stay by your side for however long you need me to. What kind of friend would I be if I deserted you?"

"Do you want to lie down? I can scoot over," I say, half asleep as it is.

"Only if you command me to," Sebastian replies. Before I can say anything, I feel him squeeze my hand and kiss my forehead. As my eyes start to shut, I can faintly hear him say, "Goodnight."

**Well, this is the end for chapter 2. Sorry it is so short, but I have to end it here while i think about tomorrows adventures with Sebastian and his friends. But I want opinions. What characters would you like to see pop up? Can't guarantee that I'll put them all in the next chapter, but I will some time soon. Please review!**


	3. Violet Eyed Man

"Marionette!" a woman screams. She extends her hand out to me and I reach out for it, but I suddenly fall. My hair whips in my face as I fall through the rushing wind. Everything around me is black, and no one is around to help me. I look down and see light, and then dead bodies floating in blood. I scream as I see my family's bodies, and my own.

I open my eyes, sit up, and realize that I'm in my room. "It was just a dream," I say, relived.

"I tried to wake you, Marionette," Sebastian says to me. I turn to my right and see him sitting on the side of my bed, where I last saw him before I fell asleep.

I smile. "I'm OK," I tell him.

Sebastian gives me a look of disbelief, as if he knew what I was dreaming about. "Are you sure?" he asks me.

My smile fades because I realize that lying to him won't help me any. Besides, he is my friend. I sigh before I say, "No, I'm not OK, Sebastian. I'm scared."

"You don't have to be scared. I am here to protect you." Sebastian reaches for his left hand and takes his glove off. Then he pulls the ribbon off around my neck that I had forgotten about already. "Our contract is sealed, and I have no reason to not fulfill it. I will protect you for as long as our contract remains."

I look at him and into his blood red eyes. I laugh silently because I now know that the dream I had was warning me of my future. I will die someday, and I'll be looking in a pool of blood; Sebastian's eyes.

"Is something funny?" Sebastian asks.

I shake my head. "I was just thinking of something… Hey, what are we having for breakfast?" I ask.

"Get dressed and you'll find out," Sebastian says as he gets up and walks to the door. "I'll be right outside when you get done."

As Sebastian and I walk down the stairs, I notice that my home has a different feeling than it did when we first got here. It feels more lively than ever. This feeling makes me happy, very happy. I begin to skip the rest of the way to the dinning room.

"Good mornin'!" I exclaim as I walk in the room.

"Good morning Marionette," everyone says, of course with their own little accents.

I sit down and see the food. I glance over at Ciel, see him staring at the table, and decide to eat like a regular person, if at all possible. We all begin eating, and I keep myself from being a pig. I am the first one done, so I get up and walk out of the room. As I walk down my hallway towards the door to the backyard, I see something out of the corner of my eye in one of the rooms. I stop and peek in.

"Hello?" I call. I look around and I don't see anything. I walk in and feel how cold the room is. "He-hello?" I ask, more cautious. As I do, I can see my breath.

_BANG!_

I turn around quickly to find that the door has been shut, forcefully. I run to it and try to open it, but it won't budge.

"Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" someone laughs evilly.

My head slowly turns around. I see a figure sitting with his or her legs crossed on the edge of the bed. "Who are you?" I ask. My breath is more visible and I am getting colder by the second.

The person opens his or her eyes and I freeze. The eyes are a glowing violet, and the smile white and menacing. "Hello, Marionette." It is a mans voice, a sweet, seducing voice that speaks my name.

"Who are you?!" I ask with a demanding tone.

The man gets up and stands by the bed, not moving closer to me. "I came to warn you of something. Something you need to know," he says.

I stare at him. "I asked who you are, not what you are here for."

The smile he had is now a frown. "If I were to tell you, I'd have to kill you," he says.

"You think I care? Now tell me your name!"

The man now glares at me. "My name is-"

The door swings open with another loud bang and Sebastian appears in front of me. "Se-Sebastian," I mumble. He turns his head around enough for me to see him.

"I told you I would protect you," Sebastian says with a sly smile on his face. Then he turns back to the violet eyed man. "You need to leave."

The man laughs. "As if I take orders from a demon," he says. "I came here to warn her of something."

Sebastian laughs now, but not sweetly like before. It is more of a scary laugh, but not like the man's laugh. "Oh? You came to warn her of what, might I ask?"

The man's smile reappears. "Of you."

I am dumbfounded. What does he have to warn me about? I know Sebastian is a demon, unless there is something else… I grab Sebastian's arm and pull him so he is facing me. "Sebastian, what is he talking about?" I ask.

Sebastian glances back at the man and then to me. "Ash Landers, you need to leave now before I rip you apart," he says through his teeth.

Ash lets out a hysterical laugh that sends shivers down my spine. "I'll be back for you, Marionette," Ash says and then leaves. The room gradually gets warmer and Sebastian and I are still in here.

"Sebastian, what did he mean by that?" I ask. "You're supposed to be my friend and friends don't keep secrets."

Sebastian turns to me. He brings his hand to my cheek. "Are you sure you want to know?"

I pull his hand away from my face and hold it in mine. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Besides, you're going to be stuck with me for a while, so you might as well tell me everything there is to know about you."

Since I am already holding his hand, he guides me to the bed where Ash was only moments ago and sits me down. I stare at him, waiting for something to be said.

"Marionette, I am not all that I have led you to believe." Sebastian looks into my eyes and I see that they have changed color. His eyes are now a swirling purple and pink with slits for his pupils.

"I see that," I say. I look out the window so I don't have to stare at him. What have I gotten myself into? "So, enlighten me about the lies you have told me."

Out of the corner of my eye I can see his eyes change back to crimson. "I am not as old as I appear and my… companions are not either. However, I am far older than them."

I wonder if I should ask how much older, but I decide that I don't want to know. "Are they demons?" I ask. Now I look him in the eyes for my own protection.

"No, they are not. I… brought them back from a previous contract." I'm very suspicious now. And I don't hide that fact from Sebastian. "Are you displeased with me, Marionette?"

I sigh and shake my head. "No, now that I've thought about it. Besides, I can't change the past anyway. But what previous contract? Was it with the boy?" I ask him.

Sebastian smirks. "I'm not supposed to talk about a past contract."

I give up. There is no point in forcing something out of someone who doesn't want to talk about it, or simply won't. "Alright. But one more question." Sebastian raises his eyebrow at my last few words. "What in the name of the devil did Ash want with me and how does he know you and _who_ was he?" I ask, running out of breath.

Sebastian extends his hand to me, and I take it. He then leads me over to the window and opens it. A cool breeze blows through and ruffles my hair. Suddenly, Sebastian picks me up in his arms and jumps out of the window. I cling to him as we fall to the ground. When we land, Sebastian puts me down and smiles. What is his point?

We walk over to the picnic table under one of the many oak trees and I sit on top of it. As I gaze into his eyes, I see hatred and rage in them. "Sebastian, what is it?" I ask calmly.

Sebastian sighs deeply and looks towards the sky. "First of all, that was more than one questions," he says with a laugh. I face-palm myself. I notice that he glances down at me and smiles. "But to answer all of them may take some time."

"That's fine, just as long as you tell me," I say.

"To start off, Ash knows me from my former contract. I'd go into detail, but I am not allowed to." At this, I wave my hand back and forth for him to continue, and he gets the message. "Ash Landers is a fallen angel that tried to purify all of England some time ago. But as to what he wants with you, I am not the one to answer that."

I turn my gaze from him to Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy playing in the yard. I smile at them because it reminds me of my family, with my oldest brother watching us play. I hear Sebastian clear his throat so I turn my attention back to him.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asks.

I smile weakly and nod my head. "Yeah, I was just remembering."

Sebastian looks over to the others and sighs. "What idiots," he says under his breath.

"Sebastian, do you not like them?" I ask. "You always seem so distant to them, yet you have them by your side. Why is that?"

Sebastian's eyes widen, and a smile crawls on to his pale yet handsome face. "They may be clumsy, but they do come in handy."

I ignore the fact that he talks about them like they are nothing more than an object to attack with, but I keep it in the back of my mind.

"So, what are we going to do today, Marionette?" he asks me.

"Hmmm, how about we go into town. I'd like to see if I can restart my family's company and get it back to where it was." I get up and walk towards my mansion. But just because I am a girl and don't know much about business, I'll get Sebastian to help me with the arrangements.

**And the fun begins! Did anyone guess that is was Ash who was the man in the room as soon as his eyes were described? Well, there will be plenty of other chances to guess characters because I am not done with just Ash. No! I've got plenty of other twists and turns. And of course we haven't seen the end of Ash. Continue to enjoy! And review if you have time.**


	4. Secrets Told and Plans Unfold

**So sorry for not updating this chapter sooner, but I literally got stuck on what to put in this chapter. I got part of it, but when I realized how short it was, i just had to put more in it. I like long chapters. Thanks for waiting!**

"Marionette, where are we going?" Finny asks me as we wonder the streets of London.

"I don't know," I say. I hear a grunt from someone behind me and I figure it is Ciel. "But, if all of you would do me a favor since Sebastian isn't here," I begin as I turn around and face them, "would you help me find someone?"

Everyone looks at me. "What person are we looking for?" Baldroy asks.

My face suddenly turns red. "I-I don't really know," I say.

Ciel glares at me. "If you don't know, then how are we supposed to find this person?"

"I know what he looks like, sort of," I say after Ciel's remark. "Please, I have to find him. Didn't Sebastian tell you about my past?" I ask.

They all nod, so at least I don't have to explain it all again. But then again, I didn't even explain it to Sebastian. "Well, the person who saved me from my kidnappers told me to come to London. He wore…" I pause for a moment. As I am looking at my friends before me, I see a person that looks familiar go into a shop. I decide to listen my instincts and follow the person. I hear the others make some remarks, but I ignore them and continue walking. I get to the shop and look around. It definitely isn't a very busy shop, and it doesn't even seem open. I look up to read the name of the store, and find it very intriguing. The name is _Undertaker._

I hear a chuckle behind me. I turn around and find that the others have caught up. I glance at Ciel and his eyes are sparkling with humor. Turning around to the store, I open the door. Just as I do, I feel cold air rush towards me and dust fills my nose. I walk in and try hard not to cough, but with all this dust it is hard not to. I hear the door shut behind me and assume that the others have come in. I'd turn to see, but I'm afraid to. Glancing around, I see a lot of coffins. _What have I just walked in to?_ I think to myself.

"Marionette, do you know where you are?" Ciel suddenly asks, causing me to jump.

"What the heck? Are you trying to scare me?!" I yell at him in a whisper.

Everyone begins to chuckle. I roll my eyes and turn around to the room. My heart stops beating for what feels like forever as I find that someone is standing in front of me, only feet away. When my heart starts beating again, I begin to look up at the persons face. Suddenly, I feel relieved. I have finally found the person that saved me.

I smile at the person. "Finally, I've found you after all this time," I say. The man giggles in reply.

"Wait, Marionette," Ciel shouts. I turn around to face him. His face is confused and his eye shouts anger towards me. "Are you saying that this idiot saved you?"

I glare daggers at Ciel for talking about this man like he is nothing more than some commoner on the street. "Yes, Ciel. He did save me." I turn back around the man and smile once more. "And I would like to know your name."

The man giggles once more and reaches for my hand. He pulls it to his mouth and gently kisses it. "My name is Undertaker," he says, his voice a little eerie.

I hear the door to the shop open, and I turn around to find Sebastian standing there. He shuts the door and walks towards me. "Sebastian, did you have any luck?" I ask him.

Sebastian doesn't answer me. In fact, I don't think he is even paying any attention to me. He just stares behind me, at Undertaker. As Sebastian comes to stand by my side, I watch both men stare the other down.

"Is something wrong?" I ask Sebastian.

Sebastian quickly glances down at me only to return his gaze upon Undertaker. I sigh because I am getting very annoyed by this.

"What are you doing here, Marionette?" Sebastian asks. Undertaker laughs. I look up at him and notice that I can see his eyes, something I've never seen before. They are a glowing green, which makes him slightly scary.

"I came looking for the person who saved me. And it is Undertaker," I tell Sebastian.

Sebastian grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him. "Marionette, I never want you to come anywhere near him again," he orders me.

I glare up at him. "Since when did you become bossy?" I ask.

"Come now, Sebastian," Undertaker says teasingly. "I only want to be her friend." A hysterical laugh escapes his lips and I feel Sebastian pull me away from him.

"The only friend she has, Undertaker, is me," Sebastian says through gritted teeth. I don't know what to say. I can't think of one thing to say that could change what is going on. I don't know anything about Undertaker, yet everyone else seems to know him. "Marionette, we are leaving," he says to me. Sebastian pushes me out of the door and leads me away from the shop. He has a firm grip on my hand, and it almost hurts, but I know he would never hurt me.

As we continue walking, I notice we are going in the direction of the park. No one dares ask him why we are going this way, and neither do I. We finally get there and Sebastian stops walking, but he doesn't let go of my hand.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, Ciel, I would like it if you all would leave us alone for a moment," Sebastian suddenly says.

I glance behind me only to find that they have already disappeared. I turn my gaze back to Sebastian, who has yet to even look at me since we left.

"Sebastian, are you alright?" I ask.

Sebastian turns his head so I can just barely see his face, but what I see I wasn't expecting. The expression on his face is sad and almost disappointed. I don't understand why he looks like that.

"Marionette, do you know Undertaker?" Sebastian asks me slowly.

I shake my head. "No, but the night I escaped, he was there. I didn't know who he was until now," I say. I look at the ground, not wishing to see his face anymore.

"I'm not trying to sound controlling, but-" Before he finishes, I intervene.

"Sebastian, you are my friend. He isn't." I look up into his eyes and smile. "No one will ever take your place, so don't worry."

A smile slowly appears on his sad face. "Thank you, Marionette."

I laugh a little. "I must ask, though. Are you _that_ attached to me, Bassy?" I ask him. His face turns dark at the name. I laugh even harder now. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. The others told me that it was a nickname you hated."

"So why did you call me that if you knew I hated it?" Sebastian asks.

I turn to the opposite direction and, since I am still holding his hand, pull him as I walk down one of the paths that are here at the park. Sebastian doesn't resist, and I figure it is only fair for me to drag him around since he dragged me out here.

As we walk a little, I think I should answer his question. "I called you that to see if it would make any difference if the name came from me," I say.

"Oh," is all Sebastian says.

"So, what do we do now?" I ask. "The last time I came here was with my family."

Sebastian looks around and suddenly smiles. He pulls me off the path and over to the swings. "Why don't you sit down and let me push you," he says sweetly.

I smile and hop on to the seat. Sebastian steps behind me and places his hands on the chains. He begins to push and I feel happy. As he pushes me higher and higher, I can't help but feel something for him. I… I don't know how to even explain it, but there is something about him that makes me smile every time I see him.

"Se-Sebastian, can you stop the swing?" I ask him. Sebastian grabs the chains and stops me gently, even though I was going pretty fast.

"Is something wrong?" Sebastian asks me.

I pull my hands into my lap and look at his feet since he is now standing in front of me. "Sebastian…" I don't know how to say it to him.

"Marionette," Sebastian says as he squats down. He puts one finger under my chin and lifts my head so I am looking into his eyes. "What is it?"

"Sebastian, I think there's someone watching us," I whisper.

Sebastian sighs. "I was rather hoping that you wouldn't notice," he says.

I begin to blush. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian pulls my head down a little and kisses my forehead. "Don't be. It isn't your fault. But I promise," he says quietly, "that I won't let them hurt you." He stands up now and holds his hand out to me. I take it, but instead of helping me stand, he jerks me up into his arms.

"Wha-?" Is all I can get out before he jumps into the trees. I look back and see someone strike the ground where we were just standing. But before I can get a good look, Sebastian jumps again. "Sebastian!" I scream, trying to be heard through the rushing sound of wind.

"Just be still, Marionette," Sebastian says, "and close your eyes."

I don't hesitate to close my eyes because I am beginning to get sick. But as soon as I close them, I feel even sicker. I decide to open my eyes even though it is going against what he asked me to do. We stop moving and I look down through the tree limbs and notice that we are up a good distance.

"Bassy, why are you trying to avoid me?" a voice asks, but I can't tell if it is a guy's voice or a girl's. Then I remember that Ciel said that the person that used to call Sebastian Bassy was a guy named Grell Sutcliff. I turn my head around and see a man with red… everything standing on one of the limbs not too far away.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asks. He looks down at me and I smile and wave at him, but Sebastian just closes his eyes and shakes his head. "And Stop calling me Bassy."

Grell laughs. "You wound me, Bassy. But I am here for other reasons than to talk." Grell smiles in my direction and I shiver. His teeth are razor sharp, almost like a piranha.

Sebastian notices Grell's gaze at me. "And what reasons are they?" he asks.

"The girl," Grell says.

_Oh, fantastic! Now more people want me than before._ I think to myself. I cling to Sebastian and bury my face in his shirt. "Sebastian…" I say. Sebastian pats my head.

"What about her, Grell? Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asks.

"Well, no, nothing is wrong. But William wanted to know something." I look up at Sebastian and see that his eyes have changed again to that demonic color.

"What?" Sebastian demands.

Grell laughs. "I wasn't sent with the question. I was just sent to retrieve."

Sebastian smirks. "Well, I'm afraid I don't intend on leaving. Tell William I am truly sorry."

With that, Sebastian jumps off the limb and we begin falling to the ground. "Sebastian!" I scream once more, causing me to lose my breath. Sebastian hits the ground without even making a sound. I try to catch my breath, but I can't seem to.

"Marionette, I'm sorry if I scared you," Sebastian says.

I shake my head and take a deep breath. "No, it's alright." He smiles at me and puts me down. I stand up and look at my surroundings. "Um, Sebastian, where are we?" I ask.

"I… don't know," Sebastian says as he begins looking around. "I suppose I got caught up in the thrill."

I snicker. "Hehe, genius, you got us lost."

Sebastian glares at me which makes me laugh harder. "I swear, what am I going to do with you?" he mumbles to himself.

"I don't know. You are the one who offered the contract," I say. I wipe a few tears that had formed in my eyes and look at Sebastian. "Do you regret it?"

Sebastian smirks. "No, I don't regret it. But we should probably be heading back to the park. I don't trust the others to be alone for too long."

Sebastian turns around and starts walking. I have no idea where we are, and I'm sure he knows more than I do, so I follow him. But following him makes me recall all the events that have happened since I met Sebastian, and everyone that has come looking for me knew him. So, is everyone after me or Sebastian? I shake my head and let those thoughts drift away. I don't care who they are after, Sebastian is here as my friend and he is going to protect me no matter what. Or, at least I hope so.

"Marionette, do you want to know who Grell and William are?" Sebastian asks me.

"Well, I didn't want to sound rude or anything, but I would like to know," I say.

"Grell and William are Grim Reapers, and so is Undertaker. Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah," I say. "Oh, but can't you call them shinigami?"

Sebastian turns his head around and smiles. "How did you know?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's kind of like how I picked your name. I overheard people talking about things like that when they kidnapped me," I say. Sebastian stops walking and I bump into him. "Hey, why d'you stop?"

Sebastian turns around to face me, his eyes locked on mine. "What, exactly, did they say?"

"Um, things like demons and shinigami and…" I think for a moment. There was something else, too. Oh! "Sebastian, they mentioned an angel. Do you think-"

"Oh, I see where this is going," Sebastian says quickly. He turns his gaze away from me for a moment, but turns to look back at me just as quickly. "Marionette, did they happen to mention any names other than mine?"

I think. "Let's see here, there was Sebastian, Ash… and someone named… Aleister," I say.

Sebastian looks away from me with horror. "Ar-are you sure it was Aleister?" he asks with a shaky voice.

"Yes," I say.

Sebastian shudders and begins to walk. I follow him and wonder what has got him so torn up. I might ask him later, but then again, I might ask Ciel.

As we arrive back at the park, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy come running towards us. Ciel is simply walking like having fun is far below him.

"Mr. Sebastian, Marionette, where did you guys run off to?" Finny asks.

I smile. "We just got a little lost, that's all," I say.

Baldroy begins to laugh. "Sure, you _just_ got lost."

Sebastian walks over to Baldroy and smirks. "Oh, so what else do you think we did?" Baldroy goes pale. "That's what I thought." Sebastian hits Baldroy on his head.

"Ow!" Baldroy shouts.

"You should keep your nose where it belongs and not in some fantasy world," Sebastian says.

"For crying out loud. What are we, a bunch of children?" I ask.

Sebastian turns around and looks at me, his smirk still visible. "Well, I can say that I am not a child, however…" He looks around at the others, his smirk growing wider every second. "However, I cannot say the same for everyone else."

I shake my head in disbelief. "Forget this. You are all hopeless, so… that's why we are _all _going to help me rebuild my company." Everyone stares at me with gaping mouths.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Mey-Rin asks.

"Well, I sent Sebastian off earlier to take care of some business so I could take back my company. Now, all that is left is getting the right contacts," I say.

"Marionette," Sebastian says, "I think I should be the only one to deal with those things."

"No," I say. "If everyone is going to live in my house, then everyone can help with this. Besides, I just have to find the people my parents worked with and sign some papers and what-not and we will be on our way. So, who's with me?" I stick my hand out, hoping that the others will join in.

"I'm in!" Finny shouts. He puts his hand on top of mine with an enormous smile on his face.

"Me too," Mey-Rin says. Her hand lands on top of Finny's.

"Oh, what the hell," Baldroy says. He puts his hand in the pile and we all look at Sebastian.

"Fine," Sebastian says with a sigh. He adds his hand to the rest of ours and I smile.

"See, it wasn't so bad," I say to him.

"Whatever," Sebastian replies.

"OK, so lets get started!" I say. I hand everyone a piece of paper with the people they need to meet for me so we can get all of this done quickly. I watch them all go off in their own directions, except for Sebastian. "Sebastian, aren't you leaving?" I ask him.

"I don't plan on leaving your side, Marionette. The last time I did, you got yourself mixed in with the wrong crowed."

"Fine, follow me if you are _that _protective," I say with a smirk.

We walk out of the park and head for the man that I have to do business with. Luckily I have Sebastian with me. It can't be _that_ hard to do, can it?

**Thanks for waiting so long to read this. And I'm sorry if it isn't that great. I have this problem with knowing how everything plays out, but getting there is difficult. I hope to have the next chapter up within a week since school is starting back, and we all know how high school can , most of us know. Thanks for reading. Please review if you get the chance and let me know how you like it so far, even though it's only four chapters... Bye!**


	5. Love For Who

As I plop down in my chair in the living room of my home, I realize that I am _extremely_ tired. "Sebastian, did we take care of everything?" I ask him as he sits down across from me on the couch.

Sebastian smiles. "Yes, we took care of everything. And, I must say," he says as he turns to the others who are all sitting on the floor because they could not go any further, except for Ciel, "you all did well."

Finny smiles slightly. "Thanks Sebastian. It means a lot coming from you."

"Today has been too long!" I moan. "I wanna go to bed."

"But you haven't had supper yet," Sebastian argues.

I stand up exhaustedly and shake my head. "I don't care. I'm tired. If I get hungry in the night, I'll get up and get something. I'm going to bed." I start to walk out of the room, but then I remember that I'd be safer with Sebastian in the room. I turn my head around sheepishly and say, "Sebastian, could you… could you…" How do I ask him without it sounding completely horrible?

"Would you like me to help you to your room?" Sebastian asks, a smirk on his lips.

I nod my head. Sebastian stands up and walks with me out of the room and up the stairs. I try not to say anything because I am afraid that I will use whatever strength I have left up, but because I am me, I have to talk.

"Sebastian," I begin, "who the hell is Aleister?" I ask.

Sebastian glances at me, a hint of terror in his scarlet eyes. "He was someone I had to deal with a long time ago. But he was human and my young master and I had no use for him. In fact, we quiet despised him. So as to how he is still around is a mystery," Sebastian says.

I think for a moment. Aleister really sounds more familiar than what I have thought. Almost like the name has been spoken to me a million times. "Sebastian, what does he look like?" I ask, trying to figure out if I know this _Aleister _personally.

"Well, he has flowing light-blonde hair, lavender eyes, and is a playboy," Sebastian says bluntly.

I think deeply about the description Sebastian gave me, until I remember something I wish I hadn't. "Se-Sebastian," I say slowly as he opens my door.

Sebastian stands in the doorway with a surprised look on his face. "Yes?" he asks worriedly.

I walk into my room and sit down on my bed. Sebastian shuts the door and walks over to me. I look up at him, trying not to throw up.

"Sebastian, I remember who Aleister is to me," I say.

"And?" Sebastian asks with eagerness to his voice.

"Aleister Chambers knew my father very well. In fact, they did business together. You might even call them friends." I pause there, not sure how to explain the rest.

"But who was he to…" Sebastian stops speaking. He walks over to the window and looks out of it. When he is done, he quickly shuts the curtain and leans up against the wall. I watch him put his fingers to his head and take a deep breath. "Are you saying that he is your _fiancé?_"

I nod my head. Sebastian sighs in a frustrated manner. He brings his hand down from his face and pushes himself away from the wall.

"Sebastian, what am I going to do?" I ask.

Sebastian walks over to me and pulls the covers down. "Sleep. That is what you are going to do. I will think of something. You'll be fine." He pushes me gently down on the bed and smiles. "Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I couldn't help you with a simple man problem?" I chuckle under my breath, but apparently he heard me. "What is so funny?"

I shake my head. "Nothing, Sebastian. Night," I say as I close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Marionette."

"Marionette, wake up," someone whispers in my ear.

"Bassyyyy! I don't wanna wake up," I moan. I hear him grunt, and my covers are violently pulled off my body. I sit straight up in my bed and glare at Sebastian who is smirking beside my bed. "You ass! What the hell do you think you are doing!?" I scream as I jump off the bed and rush towards him.

"Oh! You ask what I am doing. Well," Sebastian says, his dumbass smirk growing with every word, "I am simply waking you up."

As I stand in front of Sebastian, ready to smack him, a feeling suddenly rushes through my body. Much like the one I had when we were in the park. I stare at his face, trying to figure out yet another mysterious thing about myself that I can't understand.

"Marionette, I someone thing wrong?" Sebastian asks me, breaking my trance.

I quickly shake my head. "No, I was just thinking," I lie as I turn my head so he can't see me blush.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks seem very red," Sebastian says teasingly.

"Shut up," I mutter as I walk to my closet. I grab my clothes and head for my bathroom so I can get ready for today.

"Marionette," Sebastian says, stopping me before I can enter the bathroom, "I have some news for you."

I roll my eyes. "It can wait until I take a shower," I say as I shut the door.

As I walk out of the bathroom, I notice Sebastian is staring out of my window again. Since he hasn't noticed me yet, I walk over to him quietly to see what he is staring at. But when I get over to him and look out the window, I realize there isn't anything outside to look at except for the trees and Finny running outside.

"Marionette, what are you doing?" Sebastian asks me.

I look up at him and smile. "Just wondered what you were looking at.

Sebastian shakes his head. "Listen, I need to tell you something," he says urgently.

I shrug my shoulders and walk towards my door. "OK, you can tell me outside in the garden. I haven't been there in a while and I'd like to go," I say.

I hear Sebastian sigh, but I act like I never heard it. We walk to the backyard and into the maze that I loved so much. The walls were giant bushes with all my favorite flowers growing on them; roses, daisies, tulips, violets, buttercups, anything that is beautiful grows here. I grab Sebastian's hand and rush through the maze, trying to get to my secret place as quickly as possible. When we come to a wall of chrysanthemums, I stop.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asks me.

I laugh. "Come on," I say as I pull him through the flowers. When we get through to the other side, I smile and let go of Sebastian. "This is my secret place," I say. I look around at everything, and nothing has changed. All the willow trees are still here, and the little river still flows. The only way I know how to describe it is that it is like something out of a fairy-tale. My magical retreat that my father built me.

"I didn't know this existed," Sebastian says.

I walk over to one of the trees and sit down with Sebastian following behind me. He sits down, too, with a mystified look on his face.

"So, what is it you had to tell me?" I ask.

Sebastian awakens from his trance and looks at me. "Aleister called the house today. He said he had heard that you were alive and had gone back to your home. He also said he would be dropping by to see his little 'robin' to make sure that you were alright." My happiness fades away and leaves me feeling sick. However, it brings a smirk to Sebastian's face.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" I ask angrily.

"You just seem so unhappy to see your fiancé and it worries me."

I slap his arm. "Funny, smartass."

"My, my. Don't we have a temper today," he says, getting even smarter with his voice.

"You would too if you were supposed to marry a pervert. And then find out that he is extremely old and shouldn't be alive," I say. I hear Sebastian chuckle which really pisses me off. I shove him on to the ground and laugh. "Look who's laughing now, Bassy."

Suddenly, I find myself held down by Sebastian, his eyes were glowing that pink color. "Look who's winning," Sebastian says slyly.

I blink at him. "How did you…. When did you…." I'm at a loss for words. As I continue to stare at him, I realize that he has pinned me down with himself on top of me. My face beings to burn and I try to turn my face away from him before he sees how red it is.

"Oh, Marionette, are you blushing?" Sebastian asks me.

"No," I say, trying my best to sound strong. That feeling I had before is coming back, and I now know what that feeling is. I think I am falling in love with him, which honestly can't be a good thing. All I've ever heard about him is that he does his job and in return gets the soul he was after. No romance or love anywhere in his life.

"I think you are blushing," Sebastian says. He leans down to my face, merely inches away from my nose. "Are you falling for me?" My face now turns a million and one shades of red at his question. What am I supposed to say? "You are, aren't you?" His eyes are locked on to my, and I can't seem to get away from his piercing gaze.

"Sebastian," I finally say, "what if I was?"

Sebastian chuckles lowly, never taking his eyes off me. "Well, I can't say that it is a smart thing to do, but I _can_ say that it can never happen," he says.

"Why?" I ask, a little upset now.

"Because demons aren't allowed to fall in love with humans," Sebastian says.

I turn away from him and sigh. "Fine, whatever. Just get off of me." I wait for a few seconds for Sebastian to get off me, but he doesn't move. I turn my glaring stare back to his face and see a mischievous smirk on his face, one that I've not seen before, and I have seen _plenty_. "Sebastian, I told you to get off of me," I say.

"Did you forget what power you held over me, Marionette," Sebastian says, his smirk taunting me with every movement.

"Must have," I say as bluntly as possible.

"All you have to do is order me to do something, and I shall do it," Sebastian says.

"So," I begin, trying to piece everything together in my mind before I say anything, "If I ordered you to be my boyfriend, then you'd do it?" Sebastian nods, but before he can say anything, I must ask him another question. "But Sebastian, what is the point of that if you don't feel the same?"

Sebastian's smirk fades away, leaving his face with an unhappy expression. He looks away from me and stands up. I watch him, trying to figure out what he is thinking, but this man… demon is completely impossible to read.

"Aleister is here," Sebastian finally says as he extends his hand to help me up, still looking away from me. I grab a hold of it, stand up, and stare at him. Sebastian finally glances at me, his expression still on his face.

"I want an answer, Sebastian," I say as I walk away from him. "It doesn't have to be now because I have to deal with Aleister, but I would like an answer."

I walk out of my secret entrance, through the maze, and I walk in to my home. As I enter the living room, I find myself engulfed in a hug.

"Marionette!" Aleister screams as he picks me up in his arms and turns me around. "I have been so worried about you!" He puts me down gently and cups my face with his hands. "You look so pale, so thin. What did they do to you?"

I push his hands away from my face. "What do you think they did to me?" I ask instead of answer his question.

Aleister quickly poses dramatically, grabbing my hand in his and kissing it gently. "My dear robin, I am terribly sorry for what you have gone through. But I am here now to take care of you."

I pull my hand away from him. "I'm fine on my own, Aleister," I say.

Aleister's expression changes quickly from dramatic to surprised. "But you shouldn't be alone," he says. I try to walk away from him and sit down, but before I can even walk, Aleister grabs my left hand and puts his free hand around my waist. "My poor robin has been alone for seven months without her sweet husband."

I roll my eyes. "You aren't my husband," I argue.

"Not yet," he says with a smile.

"Is everything alright, Marionette?" Sebastian asks as he walks in to the room.

Aleister lets go of me quickly and begins glaring at Sebastian. I take this as the time to introduce them as if they don't know each other. "Aleister, this is Sebastian. He is my friend. Sebastian, this is Aleister, my fiancé," I say, choking a bit on the last few words.

"Aleister, it is a pleasure to meet you," Sebastian says as he bows.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Sebastian," Aleister says, copying Sebastian's movements. As they straighten up, they begin glaring at one another again. I have a horrible feeling about all of this.

"So, Aleister, wha-what have you been up to?" I ask nervously.

Aleister suddenly perks up and looks my way. "I have been looking for you. After the fire was put out and it was safe to explore to the house, only five bodies were found, but not yours, and I knew you had to be out in this cruel world somewhere." He throws one hand over his face dramatically. "I searched everywhere for you, but I had had no luck. Then, early this morning, I heard from one of the many business men that worked for your father. He said you were back in London."

I roll my eyes again. Even after seven months, this creep hasn't changed. "Aleister, I don't have time for your dramatic acts today. I've got a business to run," I say.

Aleister drops his hand to his side. "Oh," he says in a disappointed manner.

"Listen," I say since I can tell he will pull that sad puppy crap if I don't give in a little bit, "if you want to stay you can, but you better not get in my way."

I glance at him and notice something indescribable about his actions. It is almost as if… as if something has changed… something about his personality. It isn't like him at all, whatever it is, and this feeling hangs in the air as if something is going to kill at any moment.

"Prince?" I ask, trying to bring him back to his normal self. "Prince?" I call again. No answer as he stands there, his arms by his side, not moving and staring at the ground.

"Marionette, what's going on?" Sebastian asks from the doorway.

I shake my head, still looking at Aleister. "I don't know." A horrible feeling now harbors in my stomach. A feeling that makes me sick. _What if Ash did something to him? But why should I care? I don't even like Aleister. But still…_

"Bun-Bun, do you still love me?" Aleister asks.

"Wha?" I ask, completely stunned.

Aleister looks up at me, his eyes full of sadness and anger. "Do you still love me?"

I glance at Sebastian, only meeting his eyes for a moment, which are swirling with emotions I can't identify at such a short glance, before looking back at Aleister.

"Answer me Bun-Bun," Aleister begs.

Tears stream down my face. I have to choose, and it would be disrespectful to go against my father's wishes for me to marry him. But still there is Sebastian…

"Prince, I-I…" My tears blind my vision and I dart out of the room, rushing past Sebastian. I run down the halls and make my way to my parents room. I slam the door shut and jump on to the bed. "Why did you do this to me?!" I scream. "Why!?"

I cry, trying to decide who I want to be with. One I have known my entire life, or thought I did. The other I only met a few days ago, and he is a demon that I made a contract with.

"Marionette," someone says over me.

I turn over to find Aleister standing over me. "Yes?" I ask, trying to stop crying.

Aleister smiles and brings his hand to my face. He gently wipes the tears away as he stares into my eyes. "If you love someone else, I don't want to get in the way of it. I want you to be happy."

I shake my head. "No, Prince, I love you," I say. I realize that Sebastian can never love me for me, just for my soul because that is all a demon is, isn't it?

Aleister smiles. "I'm glad, Bun-Bun. And I am glad you remembered my nickname," he says as he leans down to my face. "It makes me happy to hear you say it."

I smile weakly. "Of course I remember." He smiles again, then touches his lips to mine. It's been a while since I have kissed him, and it feels so foreign to me that instead of closing my eyes like I usually do, I glance at the door. However, I see Sebastian standing there with a hurt look on his face. I quickly turn back to Aleister and close my eyes, hoping to forget Sebastian.

"So," Sebastian says as I walk back inside from saying goodbye to Aleister and see him leaning against the wall with one foot propped on it, "I thought you didn't love him."

I cut my eyes at him. "It's not like I had anyone else."

Sebastian glares at me. "All I needed was a command."

I walk past him, feeling his devilish glare on the back of my neck. "There is no commanding feelings for someone. They are either there, or they aren't." I walk up the stairs and head for the drawing room.

"But why tell him you love him when you don't?" Sebastian asks, following me like a bodyguard.

I glare back at him. "Because he looked hurt," I say.

Sebastian smirks. "Or is it to get what you want?"

I stop walking and turn on my heels to stare at him. No, to glower at him. "If you think I use people to get what I want, then you are mistaken."

"Then what would you call this?" Sebastian asks as he reaches for my neck and pulls the ribbon off as well as taking his left glove off. "Is _this _not using me to get what you want?"

I pull away from him. "Why are you complaining?!" I shout. "You said that demons could never love humans!"

Sebastian's face turns dark. He begins to walk closer to me, backing me up in to the wall. As I hit the wall, Sebastian grabs my wrists tightly, making me bite my lip.

"I never said they couldn't love humans, Marionette. I said that it could never happen without a command." Sebastian pushes against my wrists, slowly leaning his head down to mine. "I can make him disappear, because you and I both know that there is more to him than you know. All I need is an order."

I can feel his breath on my lips. I almost want to give him the order to kill Aleister, but I could be completely wrong about him. Aleister might actually be a good guy. I take a deep breath and let it out.

"Sebastian, I order you to…" I pause.

"Yes, Marionette?" Sebastian asks, a smile on his lips.

"I order you to wait," I say. "Wait until I figure out what Aleister is up to before you kill him."

Sebastian chuckles. "Of course, Marionette." He moves his head to the left of me and kisses my cheek. In turn, my cheeks turn red giving Sebastian the satisfaction I was hoping to avoid. "Then let's be hasty with our work," he says. Sebastian lets go of my wrists and steps away from me.

I push myself off the wall. I walk past him, my face still red, and in to the drawing room. "Sebastian, I need your help running my business," I say as I look at all the papers on my desk.

"Alright," Sebastian say. He walks past me and to the desk. "Let's get started."

"OK," I say as I walk over to him.

**Thank you for being patient. I know I haven't updated this story a whole lot, and I am soooo sorry for that. I will do better at updating this story. I can't say when, but I will. And I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of confusing. I just have to get past this chapter and then everything will be more action packed and stuff. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you don't mind. CIAO!**


End file.
